


Elinrandir

by TeeKaefer



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeeKaefer/pseuds/TeeKaefer
Summary: Es ist eine Romanze, eine Liebesgeschichte. Zuerst bedächtig und unschuldig, nur Freunde, die sich langsam an den jeweils anderen antasten, und dann dunkel und bittersüß; aus Freunden werden Liebende, die ohne einander nicht mehr ganz sind, die ohne einander nicht mehr sein können.





	Elinrandir

Prolog

 

Ich brauche jemanden.  
Ich brauche jemanden, der mich kennt, wie kein anderer. Ich brauche jemanden, der zu mir hält, auch wenn es sonst keiner tut.  
Ich brauche jemanden, der stark ist, wenn ich schwach bin und bei mir Stärke sucht. Jemand, der meine Fehler zu seinen macht und zuerst meine Hilfe fordert.  
Ich brauche jemanden, der mich glücklich macht, wie kein zweiter und mein Leben zerstören könnte, es aber nicht tut, weil ich die gleiche Macht besitze.  
Ich brauche jemanden, der meine Tränen kennt und dessen Lachen mein eigenes ist. Ich brauche jemanden, der meine Hand hält und mir alles sagt, ohne zu sprechen.  
Ich brauche jemanden, der spürt wie ich fühle.  
Ich brauche jemanden, der mir die Hölle zum Himmel macht und andersherum.  
Ich brauche jemanden der mich nicht gehen lässt, selbst wenn ich will und mir die Freiheit schenkt, die kein anderer mir geben kann.  
Ich brauche jemanden, der Mein ist und dem ich gehöre.  
Ich brauche jemanden.

 

\----------

 

Als ich aufwache, bin ich verwirrt, weiß aber trotzdem, dass nicht viel Zeit vergangen ist. Oder... zumindest denke ich das. Es ist ungefähr wie nach diesen Tiefschlafphasen, in denen man nichts träumt und sich erst einmal orientieren muss. Es dauert ein bisschen, das Orientieren. Eine Minute, zwei, drei, vier. Bei fünf runzele ich die Stirn. Sowas ist mir noch nie passiert. Oder...? Ich überlege kurz, stelle aber bald fest, dass ich keine Ahnung habe. Meine Gedanken spinnen sich weiter fort und ein beunruhigendes Gefühl steigt in meiner Magengegend auf. Panik. Zwanghaft versuche ich mich zu beruhigen und zähle langsam von 10 rückwärts. Ich muss mich orientieren. Was ist hier los? Ich atme einmal tief ein und wechsle die Methode. Schritt Eins: Fühlen. Dort wo ich mich befinde ist es weich und warm. Ich liege auf dem Rücken. Also ein Bett vielleicht? Eine angenehme Brise streich über mein Gesicht und ich rieche den schweren, süßen Duft von Sommerblumen. Zuerst ist das Einzige, was ich höre, ein regelmäßiges Pochen, das mich einigermaßen beruhigt, doch dann ertönt plötzlich ein schrecklich hohes Kreischen, das mir durch Mark und Bein fährt und mich so dermaßen erschreckt, dass ich das bisschen Kontrolle, das ich gewonnen habe, wieder verliere. Nicht etwa durch meinen freien Willen, sondern mehr einem natürlichen Instinkt folgend, schlage ich die Augen auf. Das was auf mich einstürzt, ist schlicht und ergreifend einfach zu viel. Es sind unmengen Farben, die zu einer einzigen verschwimmen, unzählige Formen, die sich drehen, zerbersten und neu zusammensetzen. Dann ist da ein Gesicht, das sich vor alles andere schiebt und dem meinen unheimlich nahe kommt. Runde, rote Wangen, ein Kirschmund zu einem Lächeln verzogen, grüne, sanfte Augen und blonde Locken, die so dicht sind, dass sie kaum zu bändigen sind, wie der unordendliche Dutt beweist.

Erneut ertönt das trommelfellzerreissende Kreischen und ich begreife, dass es aus eben jenem Kirschmund kommt. Sie, denn eine Frau ist es, ruft nach jemanden und es hört sich aufgeregt an. Mein Gehörsinn passt sich ein wenig an und ich höre noch weitere Geräusche: Sanftes Rauschen, wie Wind der durch unzählige Blätter streicht und ein trippelndes Geräusch, das stetig lauter wird. Füße, denke ich, Schritte, die schnell näher kommen. Auch die Stimme der Frau hört sich (sie ruft gerade ein drittes Mal; spornt den Näherkommendenn zur Eile an) nun nicht mehr so laut und hoch an. Nun gibt eine zweite Stimme Antwort, tiefer diesmal, eindeutig männlich und auch aufgeregt und bevor ich den Sinn der Worte ausmachen kann, schiebt sich ein neues Gesicht in mein Blickfeld. Es ist, wie ich vermutet habe, ein junger Mann mit ebenfalls lockigen, doch flammend roten Haaren. Er keucht ein wenig und ich spüre seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht. Er riecht süß, ein angenehmer Geruch, der mir vage bekannt vorkommt. Honig, denke ich, bevor die Welt ein weiteres Mal verschwimmt und sich wieder zusammensetzt. Ich möchte etwas sagen; tausend Fragen aufeinmal stellen, obwohl mir keine einzige einfällt. Schließlich begnüge ich mich damit, die beiden einfach weiter anzustarren. Meine Augen springen zwischen ihren Gesichtern hin und her und es vergeht etwas Zeit. Dann ergreift die Frau von neuem das Wort und ich weiß, dass ihre Worte zum ersten Mal direkt an mich gerichtet sind. Ihre Stimme ist sanft, fast zögernd und in ihre Augen ist ein weicher Ausdruck getreten. Ich verstehe jedes ihrer Worte problemlos.

"Du musst keine Angst haben. Wir tun dir nichts." Kurz runzelt sie die Stirn. "Sprichst du unsere Sprache?"

Ich halte mich an ihrem Blick fest, klammere mich an die grünen Tiefen ihrer sanften Augen und nicke. Wer immer diese Frau vor mir ist, sie wird mir nichts tun. Ich bin sicher bei ihr.

Der sorgenvolle Zug um ihrern Mund, der mir bis dahin gar nicht aufgefallen ist, löst sich auf und ihr Lächeln wird noch strahlender. "Wir sind überglücklich, dass du endlich aufgewacht bist. Du scheinst nicht verletzt zu sein, aber wir haben uns trotzdem Sorgen gemacht, als du dich kein bisschen gerührt hast. Kannst du dich aufsetzen?"

Ich habe Recht gehabt, ich liege in einem Bett. Eines mit weichen Kissen und einer warmen dicken Decke. Statt zu antworten, versuche ich mich aufzusetzen. Ich schaffe es auch, muss mich aber gleich an das Kopfende des Bettes lehnen, weil sich in meinem Kopf wieder alles dreht. Als sich mein Körper an die sitzende Haltung gewöhnt hat, nehme ich meine Umgebung wahr. Es ist ein hübsches Zimmer, in dem ich mich befinde, klein zwar, aber gemütlich eingerichtet und schlicht und ergreifend mit dem Wort 'lieblich' zu beschreiben. Rechts neben mir ist ein kleines rundes Fenster, das offen steht und mir den Blick auf eine saftig grüne Wiese und einen riesigen Kirschbaum freigibt. Eine Brise weht herein, die noch mehr angenehme Gerüche mit sich bringt, aber ich kann im Moment keinen einzigen davon einem Namen zuordnen. Ich blicke zurück auf die Frau, die neben mir auf der Bettkante sitzt.

"Wir haben dir etwas zu essen gemacht. Du warst einen ganzen Tag lang nicht bei Bewusstsein und wir dachten uns, dass du wahrscheinlich am Verhungern bist. Frisches Wasser ist auch da." Die Frau deutet auf einen kleinen Nachttisch zu meiner Linken. Auf ihm steht eine braune Tonschale mit einem Inhalt, der süßlich riecht und ein leeres Gefühl in meiner Magengegend hervorruft. Bevor ich mich aber auf das, was allem Anschein nach Pudding ist, stürze, greife ich nach dem Glas Wasser gleich daneben. Ich schütte den gesamten Inhalt meine Kehle hinunter, trinke so gierig, dass ich mich verschlucke und husten muss. Die Frau schenkt mir ein verständnisvolles Lächeln und wechselt einen Blick mit dem Rothaarigen, der mich neugierig beobachtet.

"Ich bin Bosco.", beginnt er und deutet dann auf die Frau. "Und das ist Magaret." Er zögert kurz und ringt mit den Händen. Er holt Luft und öffnet den Mund, aber was immer er noch sagen wollte, wird durch einen kurzen scharfen Blick von der Frau - Magaret - abgewürgt.

Als sie sich mir wieder zuwendet, ist ihr Ausdruck von neuem liebenswert. "Wir freuen uns, dich kennen zulernen, Liebes. Wie...wie heißt du denn?"

Ich öffne meinen Mund, um ihr zu antworten, und schließe ihn wieder. Mir liegt ein Name auf der Zunge. Ein Wort so vertraut wie das Atmen und doch bekomme ich es nicht zu fassen. Ich werde panisch und wieder beginnt die Welt kurz zu verschwimmen. Diesmal aber wegen der Tränen, die in meine Augen getreten sind, bevor sie meine Wangen hinunter kullern. Ich kann keine Antwort geben, wird mir klar. Ich weiß meinen Namen nicht. Und etwas anderes weiß ich auch nicht.

"Kannst du nicht sprechen?", fragt Bosco prompt und beugt sich neugierig nach vorn. Er hat die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und studiert mein Gesicht, so als könnte er die Antwort auf seine Frage darin finden. Sein Blick ist mir unangenehm und seine Frage auch. Kann ich denn Sprechen..? Wie hört sich meine Stimme an..?

Magaret fährt herum und gibt Bosco einen festen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

"Aua! Magaret-!"

"Trottel! Sei gefälligst ein bisschen feinfühliger! Siehst du nicht, wie verängstigt und verwirrt sie ist!? Sie ist keines von deinen Insekten, das du unter einer Lupe inspizieren kannst! Sei einfach still und überlass das Reden mir!"

Ich möchte sehr gerne verschwinden, mich ganz klein machen, bis mich keiner mehr sieht. Mit dem Handrücken wische ich mir die Tränen ab, denn mein Magen fühlt sich komisch an, wenn ich vor den beiden weine. Warum das so ist oder wie ich dieses Gefühl benennen soll, weiß ich nicht, aber ich will nicht genauer darüber nachdenken, weil mir sonst nur noch mehr Tränen kommen. Magaret schimpft noch weiter auf Bosco ein und ich nutze den Moment, um zu der Tonschale mit dem Pudding zu greifen und einen Löffel zu nehmen. Pudding. Warum weiß ich, was Pudding ist? Er ist süß und schmeckt nach einer verlorenen Erinnerung. Warum ist mir Pudding geblieben? Ich wühle in meinem Hirn nach weiteren Dingen, die ich weiß, während ich die süße Creme in mich hineinschauffle und die Leere in meinem Magen bekämpfe, die ich als Hunger definiere. Ausgezeichnet. Hunger und Pudding. Ist das Alles, was von mir übrig geblieben ist? Gab es überhaupt schon einmal mehr?

Ehe ich mich versehe, ist die Schale leer. Es ist der Moment in dem ich wieder aufsehe. Anscheinend habe ich nicht bemerkt, wie Magaret und Bosco verstummt sind und sich wieder mir zugewandt haben. Ich weiche Boscos neugierigen Augen aus und blicke stattdessen zu Magaret, die mir erneut ein warmes Lächeln schenkt. Lächeln. Noch etwas, das ich kenne und eine beruhigende Vertrautheit in mir auslöst. Ich ziehe die Mundwinkel nach oben und tue es ihr gleich.

Magaret runzelt die Stirn, neigt den Kopf zur Seite und stößt dann ein Kichern aus. "Du versuchst zu lächeln, oder?"

Versuchst? Ich höre sofort auf damit und starre auf die leere Schüssel in meinen Händen. Nicht darüber nachdenken, gemahne ich mich, ruhig bleiben, auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren. Mit dem Daumen fahre ich an der Schüssel auf und ab, während ich tief Luft hole. "P-Pu...P-Pudding?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ich würde mich über einen Kommentar freuen :)  
> LG  
> TeeKaefer


End file.
